An electronic message is sent from an originator to at least one recipient according to an electronic message address associated with the recipient. Once the recipient receives an electronic message, the recipient can reply to the electronic message by sending a reply electronic message back to the originator. The reply electronic message can include message text of the original electronic message (i.e. the electronic message being replied to). An email message is an example of an electronic message.